


Danganiju

by ChillChaotic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillChaotic/pseuds/ChillChaotic
Summary: Years after the events of Trigger Happy Havoc, a new group of students gathers at Hope's Peak Academy for a new generation of murder.





	Danganiju

“We have heard of your abilities in the past. Several people have vouched for you, and we have evaluated that you, and you alone are the only person who is able to perform in every field there is to perform in, and therefore would like you to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Jack of All Trades. This opportunity is very rare, as our school only accepts the best of the best, we do hope you will accept this offer.” 

Reading that letter blew my mind. Hope’s Peak Academy, the top school in all of Japan, in fact in all of the world, was inviting me to attend!? It was insane… I looked down at the letter and back up at the huge school. Makoto Naegi really picked up the pieces well after the tragedy…   
The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. It left the whole world in shambles, until the Future Foundation fought back against the despair and got the world back to normal. Now, Makoto Naegi and his old classmates from Hope’s Peak run the school. It had been a year since the tragedy ended, and… Wait, now that I think about it, I still haven’t introduced myself.

I am Daisuke Saito, the Super High School Level Jack of All Trades. I’m so average at everything that they said I was the best at being average. Pretty funny, huh? It was huge for me to be invited here, and I was super excited…   
**_BOOM! _**Suddenly I saw a huge explosion in a nearby building, before I had a chance to react, several other explosions went off, and without thinking, I dashed inside the building, hoping I’d be safe inside the academy. But little did I know, I was throwing myself into a giant mess, the most dangerous thing I’d ever have to deal with… And as I tripped while running inside, everything I knew seemed to flip on its’ head.   
For what I was about to witness… Was the return of the Super High School Level Despair.

* * *

I woke up on a bed in what looked to be an infirmary. I looked up to see what I believed to be the school nurse, stuffing her face with donuts. 

“Hm? Oh, you’re up.” A woman in a red jacket turned around and looked at me, she took a walkie-talkie from her hip and held it up to her face. “Makoto, he’s up!” 

“Send him to the gym. We’ve got all the students gathered there.” A man’s voice was heard through the walkie-talkie. Makoto… That must be Makoto Naegi, the headmaster! 

“Well, you heard him.” The woman was… rather endowed, and her hair was in a ponytail.

“Um, excuse me, are you the school nurse?” I asked.

“No, actually. The nurse bolted as soon as the explosions began going off, now we’ve got the school boarded up, so she can’t get back in. So, I filled in for her. I’m Ms. Asahina by the way.” I looked at her for a second, wait a second, it was her! The Super High School Level Swimmer, Aoi Asahina! 

“O-oh my god! Y-you’re-” I paused as I realized, she had… 5 donuts in her mouth… At once… I just… I gave up on speaking at that moment.

“Sho…” She swallowed. “Makoto’s giving a run-down of the situation in the gymnasium, so you should probably head there.”  
“Uh, okay… Um… Which way is the gym?”  
“Oh, right. I almost forgot! Here’s your e-handbook, it has the rules written in it, and a map.” She handed me a small tablet. It turned down and I looked at the map.

“Thank you! I’ll uh… Be off then…” We waved to each other and I exited the infirmary. Making my way to the gym, I looked around to see metal plates all over the walls of the school where windows would normally be… I felt so boxed in… What happened while I was out? How long was I out? Ugh, I probably should have asked Ms. Asahina… But, it was too late… I entered the gym and let out a sigh of relief.

“There you are! We’ve been waiting for you Daisuke-kun.” Headmaster Naegi greeted me with a comforting and hopeful smile that you wouldn’t get anywhere else. No wonder he’s the Super High School Level Hope. The terrified eyes of the other 15 students hit me all at once. Wait… 15 students?! There had to have been hundreds more at this school, why were there only 16 here?!

Naegi stood up on the stage. 

“Hi everyone, I know you’re all scared right now, it’s been a day since the first bomb went off and all you’ve gotten no explanation, and we’re really sorry, but… A lot has been going on, and it’s been hard to juggle everything. However, we finally have enough information to explain everything to you.” The other students looked at each other. They all seemed a bit less fearful and more confused. A lady with lavender hair whispered in Naegi’s ear, and we saw his face go completely pale.

“Well, i-it seems that… A copycat group has risen from the ashes of the Super High School Level Despair.” The fear was back on everyone’s face as they all were taken aback. I immediately bolted to the door, but I wasn’t the first to think of that, as I watched a group of other students pile up at the door at the same time, we all began banging on it, I heard several cries of people who wanted to get back to their families, to get back home, to see their friends, I looked back at Naegi and I could tell he was holding back from doing it himself… But, wait… Shouldn’t the door have easily opened? What?… What was?-...

A loud and obnoxious laughter echoed through the gym.

“Upupupupupu! Guess who’s baaack?~”

“No… No, it can’t be!” The woman with the lavender hair looked around on alert, and Naegi followed.

“Yes, yes it can! It’s ya boy!”

“Ya… boy?” Naegi turned around, and before we knew it, he was pushed to the ground, and what popped up in his place was a small, black and white teddy bear.

“What the actual fuck?!” A man with a small microphone attached to his sweater chimed in. 

“I’m… I’m not going insane am I?! Does anyone else see the talking teddy bear?!” A woman with insanely long hair and red glasses looked around at us. 

“ _ Oh no.”  _ A small whisper came out of a lady in an oversized t-shirt with a big picture of a glass full of beer on it. 

“M-Monokuma?! H-how?!” Naegi’s face looked almost blue.

“Makoto, my homedog! I didn’t know you’d be here!”  
“D-don’t call me your ‘homedog!’ You aren’t here to do what I think you’re going to do, are you?! Are you the reason the other students went missing?!”  
“MISSING?!” Everyone turned their heads towards a tall pale guy with spiky blue and red hair. He really stood out, and him screaming at the top of his lungs didn’t help his case.  
“Oh, the others are just out uh… I don’t know… Heading on a boat to Jabberwock Island for our second demon hunting game!” Monokuma chuckled.

“No… No, no, no! YOU DIDN’T!” We all watched in horror as Makoto walked over and tackled Monokuma to the ground.

“MAKOTO! YOU’RE GONNA-” Lavender-hair lady screamed for him, but Monokuma cut her off.

“Upupupupupupu!~ Naegi… Don’t you remember what happens when you break school rules?...”

“School… Rules?” A sophisticated and composed looking girl began backing away slowly.

“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!” Those despairful words rang throughout the gymnasium as Monokuma uttered them.

We all looked at each other, this had to have been a dream or something, right? But no… We watched as a collar and chain wrapped around Naegi’s neck… 

Suddenly Asahina burst through the door and saw the happenings. 

“MAKOTO?!” 

The bear laughed again as Makoto tried to grab at the chain, but it was too late… The chain lifted to the ceiling, and we all watched as our very own headmaster was strangled to death.

I watched as several people, most notably a girl in a black sweater and a school uniform skirt, began to cry.

“I-I’m sorry… I-I can’t…” The girl fainted. 

“Come on guys… This is obviously some kind of dumb prank!” A guy in a backwards cap and a brightly colored varsity jacket spoke through tears, in denial.

“Whoever’s pullin’ this, you got your reaction! You can stop it!” A girl wearing a cardigan and jeans with tons of holes in them looked almost… angry.

“Yeah, this isn’t funny!” I watched as a girl wearing a t-shirt with the word “Ko Coma” on it had someone practically clinging to her, who followed up with a;

“Yeah! REALLY not funny!” 

But the bear just continued laughing.

“This… I don’t think this is some joke anymore…” I barely managed to get the words out as I watched my headmaster’s limp corpse stay hanging there.

“It… It isn’t…” The lavender-haired lady stepped forward.

“Oh, Kirigiri! You’re here too?! I guess killing your fiancee like that wasn’t very cash-money of me.” The bear smirked. “Why don’t you explain what’s going on then?! It’ll be fun! Like old times!” She stood still in fear, Monokuma gestured for her to step forward, and she did with hesitation.

“You… You all are being put into what’s called a “mutual killing game.” This means that this bear… Monokuma, is going to force you all to murder each other if you want the chance to escape here… He used us locking ourselves into the school to his advantage… Dammit, I told Naegi this was a bad idea!” She looked like she was about to cry. Kirigiri… That was her name… She seemed like she’d been in a situation like this before…

“I almost got you killed what, like three times? Not to mention the bad ending!” Monokuma laughed again.

“What?”   
“What?!”

“Anyway, thaaaaat’s right! Unless you wanna be trapped here for the rest of your life, you’re going to have to murder each other and not get caught!”   
Everyone’s faces went pale. 

Complete silence.

Nobody could get words out.

Suddenly a tall guy with crazy-colored hair and huge dark circles around his eyes began to laugh. “Alright then… Then we’ll just stay trapped here.”  
“No, we won’t!” The objection came from a short, quiet-looking girl who seemed to be terrified to speak, but she did so anyway. “I wanna go home! T-to my mom!” The gymnasium erupted in people speaking of their parents, siblings…   
“Shut your yappers, haven’t you at least thought about murder once before?! Unless you enjoy the idea of never seeing anyone you care about again, it’s best you get to plotting! Have fun here at Hope’s Peak, who knows when you’ll get shot in the face?!” A loud gunshot sound played as Monokuma disappeared right in front of our eyes.

“Ms. Asahina, what are we gonna do?!” The words came out of my shivering body hoping for a positive response.  
“When you’re being watched by him… I’m afraid there’s only two options…” She paused.  
“Kill… or be killed.”

* * *

"So... why don't you all... introduce yourselves to each other..." A broken down Kirigiri spoke quietly. We decided to leave her alone as Asahina ran over to tend to her. Listening to her, wasn't too easy. These people might be the ones who cause our deaths in the coming days. Who could we trust, and who couldn't we?

"Alright, everyone wipe your tears. We're all in one room. Nobody's gonna murder another with witnesses. Especially since the bear said we have to not get caught.” The girl stopped clinging to the other to speak up. “I’m Maki Sushi, the Super High School Level Director.” 

**Maki Sushi - Ultimate Director**   
The girl next to her spoke too.   
“And I’m Kokoro Matsuoka, though… You might know me from my YouTube channel… Ko Coma.” She posed, showing off her shirt, before mouthing “Buy my merch.”   
**Kokoro Matsuoka - Ultimate Internet Sensation** **   
** Backwards cap kid ran up to Kokoro, faster than I think I’ve ever seen anyone. 

“HOLY HELL, KO, I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I HAVE TO GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH, I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T NOTICE YOU!” He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Calm down, buddy. It’s not like I’m a celebrity.” Kokoro spoke with obvious sarcasm… Jesus, how self-righteous did she have to be?

“Sorry, I’m Buno! I mean, Nobu! Nobu Minami! I pull pranks and stuff, it’s… it’s kinda stupid…”   
**Nobu Minami - Ultimate Prankster**

Suddenly, in the midst of the chaos, a girl tapped my shoulder. 

“Tch. Get a load of those three. So loud, right?” She laughed.   
I looked to her and chuckled. 

“Yeah… Like, we get it, you have vocal chords!” I smiled. It was nice to find some humor in our terrible situation. “I’m Jun Kobayashi. In the event that someone does murder, you can come to me for help in finding out who.” She handed me a card. ‘Jun Kobayashi - Public Prosecutor’   
**Jun Kobayashi - Ultimate Attorney**

“And don’t tell anyone I said this, but I’m 99% sure the first to kill is gonna be that guy.” She pointed to a scrawny guy who looked alarmed. “His name is Hiroki. Already has assumptions about each and every one of us and why we’ll kill.”   
**Hiroki Fukui - Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist** **   
** “Really? Not the twins? I mean, one of them has a gun already.” I pointed to a boy and a girl who looked almost identical. 

“Hibiki and Hideki. Both seemed pretty temperate from our chat. Hibiki did make a strange joke though…” Before Jun could finish, the twins noticed us looking at them and walked over.

“Hey.” The girl, who didn’t have the gun, spoke. “What’s the hardest part of a vegetable to eat?” I stared at her, afraid to ask.   
“IT’S THE WHEELCHAIR!” Her and her brother spoke in unison, both waiting for laughter… But I just didn’t intend to speak.

“It’s a joke. Don’t be alarmed. She makes guns and I shoot ‘em, but we don’t intend on using that on anyone here.” The boy spoke.

**Hibiki Inoue - Ultimate Gunsmith**

**Hideki Inoue - Ultimate Marksman** **   
** “Yo!” A voice called out. “We doin’ the whole introductions thing?! I’m Mary!” the girl with the beer t-shirt approached us. “Mary O’Connell! I’m Irish-American, but I’ve been all over the world! In fact, that’s my talent!” 

**Mary O’Connell - Ultimate Traveller**

“Rin Ryou. Medium.” A voice mumbled near us.   
**Rin Ryou - Ultimate Medium**

“Alrighty then…” I took note.   
“Rin Ryou. Medium…” A very similar voice spoke as well. “You got a cool voice.” Another guy spoke up. “You mind if I borrow it? Makes me sound cooler.” 

“...Wh-” I tried to speak but was cut off.   
“I’m a voice actor! They like to say I’m the best… But I like to think I can always do better! Hayate by the way!”   
**Hayate Abe - Ultimate Voice Actor**

“Cheers, you guys have some talents!” A man in a suit of armor spoke in his cockney accent.   
“So… What’s with the… That?” I asked.   
“Oh, I’m Sir Frederick. I didn’t know when I was getting knighted that I wasn’t actually becoming a knight… But I bought this already so, might as well wear it, am I right, love?” He looked over at Jun, who laughed.

**Sir Frederick Blackwood - Ultimate Noble**

“I guess so.” She said in a terrible British accent. He cringed, before laughing it off.

“DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK ANGELICA SCHUYLER IS CUTE?!” Yelled the quiet seeming girl in her cardigan. Hideki slowly rose his hand.   
“NOT FROM THE MUSICAL!” She yelled, and Hideki dropped his hand.   
“See, terrible icebreaker. Dammit! I was trying not to confuse them but instead I just weirded them out…” She began writing in a notebook while saying what she wrote. “Don’t call historical figures hot…”    
I caught a glimpse of the book and saw the name Emi Yoshida.   
**Emi Yoshida - Ultimate Historian**

A red-haired girl walked over and politely moved to the center of attention while holding the hand of the girl who had fainted. 

“Excuse me, everyone. This is Mariko, she’s not feeling well but she wanted to make sure she got to speak to you all. She’s a little shaken after passing out.” The red-haired girl spoke.

Woah… Now that I got a good look at her… She… She looked beautiful… Her generic look, silky black hair, adorable face… Holy shit…. I thought I was in love.   
“So… What’s your super high school level. Mariko?” I asked.

“Um… I actually don’t remember…” Even her voice was cute… Damn!   
**Mariko Yamamoto - Ultimate ???**   
“I’m sure it’ll come back to you eventually, hon.” The red-haired girl comforted her. “By the way, everyone, I’m Nakano, and hopefully I can help make sure we all stay sane. But first I have to make sure I do…”   
**Nakano Kiyoko - Ultimate Psychologist**

“Is everyone acquainted yet?” Nakano asked politely. We all looked around and nodded in silence, until a guy spoke up.    
“Not me.” He towered over everyone… He was pale… But… Oddly enough… He was kinda hot… I mean, a girl would probably think that… Unless they were Emi… I’m not gay! That’s the important part!

“I’m Alex Hill, I’m hoping to fuck at least one of you, but all of you would be cool too.” He said it so… naturally. “Sorry, is that overboard? I feel like that’s overboard. I’m just kidding… Unless…?” 

“That’s kinda gay, dude.” I spoke up.

“Yeah, oops. I like penis and vagina.”

“Alex, I don’t know you at all. But please stop speaking.”

“Oh yeah, I’m the Ultimate Second Best by the way. So good at not being good that they said I was the best at not being the best. Makes very little sense, right?” He smiled.

**Alex Hill - Ultimate Second Best**

He was like me…

He was like… My doppelganger in a way…

Ultimate Second Best and Ultimate Jack of All Trades…

“I’ll try and keep the sex talk on the down-low… Buuut, if any of you do wanna do the bada bing bada boom, come see me. Helps distract me from my inevitable demise in this place.” He walked away.

The silence from earlier was back.

“What a weirdo.” Mary chimed in. 

We all began laughing, a little bit awkwardly.

“Ugh, what a self-righteous douchebag.” Ko said. 

“Hey, guys. He’s just speaking the way he knows how. Don’t judge him.” Nakano tried to calm the crowd.

Suddenly, Alex turned around and winked at us. “And, by the way… I’ve already figured all of you out… Sir Freddy, might wanna watch your back.

“Did anyone hear that? He’s gonna bloody off me!” Frederick yelled.

“Relax, he’s probably just joking.” Nobu chuckled.

“I don’t know… He seems… smart… Something’s going on with that guy. Come with me” Jun whispered to me.

“Alright, Ms. Detective…” I followed her as she walked towards the dorms.

  
  



End file.
